


Mine

by Claudii85



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Good friend Louis, Jealous Zayn, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: "I think Liam's mad at me.""Liam? Mad at you? What have you possibly done to upset Liam? He's a puppy, he never gets mad. And he looks at you like you hung the fucking moon."





	Mine

"Lou, I think I fucked up," is the first thing Zayn said when Louis finally picked up his phone.

"You're gonna have to be more specific because you do that quite a bit."

"Fuck you, Tommo. I didn't called you to go all smart ass on me."

"Okay sorry, what happened?" Laughed Louis, annoying Zayn in the process but at least he was listening to him.

"I think Liam's mad at me."

"Liam? Mad at you? What have you possibly done to upset Liam? He's a puppy, he never gets mad. And he looks at you like you hung the fucking moon."

"We, we went out last night and-," started Zayn but he stopped himself. He didn't know where to start.

"And what? Z, you called me you clearly needed to talk but I'm gonna hang up if you don't tell me exactly what you did to upset Liam."

"We went out," started Zayn again, "and it was fun we were dancing and when I went to get drinks, when I came back Liam had this lad plastered to his back with his hands all over Liam and he was grinding against him."

"Okay, I still don't see why Liam is mad at you though."

"I saw red and I might have pushed the guy away and I dragged Liam out of the bar," continued Zayn

Zayn was shaking just thinking back about this man touching Liam, his Liam. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself.

"When we got outside Liam was screaming at me asking why I did this and I told him you're mine, I don't share. And then he left."

"You did what?!" shouted Louis, "And you really wonder why Liam is mad at you? You're a twat Zayn."

"I tried calling him but he's been sending me to voicemail since last night."

"You're a twat," repeated Louis, "he doesn't even know you're in love with him and suddenly you pull this shit on him? How would you react if you were in his place?"

Zayn took a moment to think, at first he thought he would be happy but Louis was right. Zayn would be upset too if he had no idea his best friend was in love with him and did this, out of the blue.

"I'd react the same I guess."

"Yes you would. You need to talk to him and you need to be sincere and tell him how you feel but first you need to apologize."

"I'm scared of telling him, what if it ruins our friendship?"

"Seriously? I think you did a good job at this, last night. If anything this can maybe salvage your friendship."

"Maybe, I hope you're right. But anyway, he's not taking my calls," whined Zayn and Louis sighed.

"I can call him and try to convince him to talk to you."

"You would? You're the best, Tommo."

"Yeah yeah, keep this for after I have convince him."

*

Zayn tried calling Liam again but he was sent to voicemail once more. He needed to do something to occupy himself before he went nuts so he put his phone face down on the coffee table and decided to reorganize his cd and vinyl collection. Zayn had wanted to do that for a while and now was the best time and it would keep him from going crazy and checking his phone every 10 seconds.

Zayn was sitting on the floor in the middle of his living room with piles of vinyls all around him when his mobile vibrated on the coffee table. Zaun scrambled over, knocking one of the piles with his foot, to get his phone. He hoped it was Louis and it was good news. 

You can call him, you have 5 minutes. He's really pissed. 

He's really pissed. Zayn couldn't stop reading the message, over and over and he felt his eyes fill with tears but now wasn't the time. He wiped his eyes angrily with the sleeve of his jumper and dialed Liam's number, hoping he would really pick it up. 

"You have five minutes," Liam answered, his voice cold. Zayn felt the tears coming back. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I've been an arse, I'm sorry for what I did and what I said."

"Ok."

"Ok? That's all you have to say?"

"What do you want me to say Zayn? You think I will forgive you only because you said sorry? You think that's enough?"

"No, but I have no idea what else to say, Li."

"The truth would be great, if you tell me what this was all about his could be a great start."

Be sincere, Louis said. Zayn knew he was right, he had to do it and tell Liam everything.

"I can do that but, not over the phone. Can you come over? Or I can come to you. Whatever you want Li," pleaded Zayn.

Liam sighed and stayed silent for a moment. Zayn thought he would hang up and it would be done. 

"I'll be there in half an hour."

"Thank you."

"Don't, I still haven't forgave you." 

Zayn hung up and tried to make his flat look presentable, he washed the dishes that he had let in the sink for the past two days and threw his dirty clothes in the hamper in the corner of his bedroom. He made his bed and brushed his teeth. Zayn was putting on a clean t-shirt when Liam knocked on his door. 

Zayn walked to the door slowly, trying to swallow the ball that had formed in his throat. He had never been more nervous in his life. Zayn knew there was a chance Liam would never look at him again or talk to him again but Louis was right, it was already like that after last night. 

"Hey," said Zayn, trying to smile. 

Liam walked in and removed his jacket, hanging it in the closet as he always did. Zayn did a small victory dance in his head. It was a small gesture but it was better than if Liam had kept his jacket on. Zayn closed the door behind Liam and walked to the living room where his piles of vinyls were still everywhere. It was the only thing he hadn't cleaned because he intended to finish organizing them later.

Zayn sat on the couch first and Liam sat next to him but leaving more space than he usually did and Zayn felt his heart clench. He was used to have Liam plastered on his side whenever they sat on the couch to watch a movie or listen to music. Liam always sat between his thighs with his back against Zayn's chest or Zayn would lay on his side and put his head on Liam's thighs. Liam's fingers gently running through his hair. Of course he hadn't really expected them to sit like that today but it still hurt to see Liam sat so far from him.

"I don't know where to start," said Zayn, fiddling with his thumbs nervously, unable to look at Liam in the eyes.

"The truth would be great. I need you to tell me why you act like such a twat last night."

"Because I love you okay, because I love you Liam."

"You wha-"

"No please, let me finish and then you can do or say whatever you want, but please let me finish first."

Liam nodded and Zayn started talking again.

"I love you, I have loved you for a while now but I have always been able to keep my feelings in check, even when I felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest every time you left the club with someone, every time you have a boyfriend or girlfriend I haven't said anything. I bottled everything up, kept my feelings to myself and put on a brave face for the sake of our friendship. Because your friendship means the world to me. I can't see myself without you in my life. I love you and yesterday I saw red when I saw this lad's hands all over you. It doesn't excuse my behaviour or what I said. I've been a twat and if you never want to hear from me again I will understand and won't try to contact you again. It will hurt but it's your choice and I will respect it."

Zayn was still looking at his thighs and Liam wasn't saying anything. When he looked up he noticed Liam was crying and this was the last thing he wanted. 

"Please don't cry. Why are you crying?"

"You love me?"

Zayn nodded. 

"And you have been for a while?"

Zayn nodded again.

"Why didn't you tell me before? Were you ever planning on telling me?"

"I was scared and no, probably not."

"Why?"

"Because you don't feel the same so I didn't see the point. It would just have made things awkward. Amd last night, I didn't think before I spoke. This was some possessive and jealous bullshit. This isn't me and I am sorry I said it."

"What could make you think I don't feel the same, Z?"

What? Was he really saying what Zayn thought he was saying. No, this was impossible. 

"You never...I don't know. I just know you never felt anything else than friendship for me."

"You're even more dense than I thought," said Liam and Zayn made an offended noise in the back of his throat. 

"Z, I spend most of my days and nights here. We sleep in the same bed and cuddle all the time. I pack your lunch for work, I leave you cute post-it notes on your sandwich because I know it will make you smile. I have missed days from work to take care of you last time you got a cold. Do you really think I do that with all my friends? Do you think I do that with Louis?"

"No, no I don't. Oh my god, I'm really dense."

Liam smiled and nodded. 

"So, what now?" asked Zayn.

Liam shuffled closer and took Zayn's hands between his.

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

Zayn smiled and nodded enthusiastically. 

"Yes, I will."

"Don't ever pull some kind of possessive bullshit on me ever again though."

"I promise," answered Zayn seriously.

"Now kiss me."

Zayn didn't have to be told twice before he closed the gap between their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed your reading. Comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated xx


End file.
